It's not a joke if it has to be explained
by zip zip zip
Summary: An alliance has been formed between two of the world's most dangerous criminals. Now Robin has to team up with an old partner, as his teammates go missing. Can the two defeat their most powerful enemies, and, all the while, save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is Zip zip zip, and his co-author Ten ways to spoil dinner, bringing you another awesome story.... of course, ten is writing this part, or else my name wouldn't be mentioned this many times (I know, I'm arrogant.) If you are reading this part, however, Zip actually allowed me to keep this... I don't know why. Anyway, on to the story.

It's Not a Joke if it Has to be Explained

Chapter one: Meeting of Two Evils

Slade scowled under his metal mask, looking around his underground base. Something was amiss. Everything seemed in order. Except for the sound of that obnoxious cackling in the distance. He knew it all too well. The sound that was always heard before _he_ appeared. That annoying clown that never knew when to quit.

Looking down the long stone corridor, he tilted his head slightly as the laughter got louder, and louder. But he saw no one coming. Not even a silhouette. He hated when the Joker played mind games with him. _He_ played the mind games. He was close to losing his temper, but kept his cool as he began to descend into the corridor. Where the clown was, he would show himself. And if he was planning something, Slade already knew he could take him and any of his minions.

Slade turned swiftly, hearing what he thought was footsteps. Then suddenly, he felt something brush against his legs. He looked down, to see what had touched him, and then saw a finger coming upwards to his face, hitting the metal around his nose, then hearing a loud, annoying chuckle.

"Made ya look!" Yelled the Joker, laughing, hunched over, and holding his gut. He put a hand over his mouth, trying, yet failing, to hold it in. "I really got you, Slade."

Slade grimaced in disgust at the Joker's prank, and, even though it was impossible to see it under his mask, the Joker could feel the malice towards him, and grinned at it, as if expecting it. The clown bowed, and looked up to Slade, smiling his trade-marked smile, as he spoke. "Well, Slade, how are _you_ doin'? I've been great, by the way."

Slade was taken by surprise by this. Last time the two had seen each other, the Joker had practically left him for dead. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"What? I can't visit an old friend?" Joker shrugged as he looked to Slade, then added, "You're still mad about last time, aren't you?" He said it without any fear or anxiety, showing, in fact, delight in the trick he had pulled on the mask wearing man.

"Why would I be mad," Slade answered sarcastically, "You only left me to fight half the justce league while you made off with a truck full of weapons. The fact that I worked with you once still surprises me."

The Joker's smile only grew as Slade spoke. "Well, you will be even more surprised, as you are going to be working with me again." Joker commented. Slade was, to say the least, astonished that the Joker would say such a thing. Work with this psychopath? Not again. He turned away from the Joker, although he knew it would likely end with the Joker playing some kind of juvenile prank on him. Maybe he would put a 'kick-me' sign on his back? He made it three steps before turning around. The joker was still standing there, not moving a muscle. It didn't seem like he had done anything. Not even a prank. was something wrong with him?

"You can't get what you want, and I can't get what I want," Joker began, putting his hands in his pants pockets as his smile began to fade, "You want that bird boy, and I want the bat, and neither of us have gotten them... yet. If we were to work together, and if we did it right.... we could finally get rid of the obstacles in our way.. we could finally get to the punchline." Slade sighed at Joker. The clown knew what it meant, and smiled deviously back, saying "Do we have a deal, buddy."

Slade looked to Joker and gave him a wry remark. "You ever call me 'buddy' again and they will never find your body."

The Joker's face lightened up, and folded his hands together as he asked "Really? You can tell me where! I'm really good at keeping secrets!"

Slade rolled his eyes in annoyance at the clown's prank. He wanted to get this over with. He already had some plans, but messing with the clown could be entertaining.

"Trust me?" Joker asked, raising his eyebrows several times as he bared his teeth in a wide smile.

"No," was Slade's quick response. Frowning, he sighed then said, "Fine. I'll work with you, but on one condition. You get me Robin first."

The Joker put a hand to his chin, contemplating for a moment before saying, "Okay, okay. But, to make sure you don't back stab me, I won't actually 'give' the Bird Boy to you until I see proof of the Bat's demise."

"Fine."

The Joker clapped with joy, before turning and looking down the cave. "We've got our answer."

Slade would have asked who Joker was talking to, but knew better than to ask a maniac such things. Instead he only put his forward, as to shake. "And no buzzers."

The Joker turned to him wearing a face of disappointment, "Ah, you take out all the fun!" He put his hand out as well, and grasped Slade's. There was no electrical shock, and, even if there were, Slade's gloves had plastic in them. He wasn't one to go unprepared.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, we are back. Sorry we haven't updated in such a long time, but, sometimes, writer's block, and life just bites you where it hurts, and refuse to let go... Anyway, onto the second chapter

Chapter Two: I'm a Lizard

"Teen Titans, go!" cried out Robin as the four teenage super heroes sprang forward into a large bank, the alarms going off, piercing the heroes ears. By now, however, they were used to the sounds of alarms, and more used to the sound of criminals. Standing at the other side of the bank were several men, all wearing your typical criminal attire; ski masks, dark jackets, jeans, and gloves. As the team entered the bank, the robbers, knowing who they were up against, became frantic, several pointing their weapons at them, and firing, though, somehow, they were dodging the bullets, or were able to block them using their indestrucible cape... or, at least just Robin.

The one robber, likely the leader, as he was the only one carrying bags of money, then dashed for the emergency exit, thinking that he could out run the Teen Titans. But, not any sooner had he begun to run had Raven used her magic to block the exit. There was now no way he could escape, unless he could get ast the titans. Turning, Raven was standing behind him, wearing her usual stoic face as she picked up a table with her powers, and through it at the man. He flew back into the wall, before slumping onto the ground, losing consciousness, and droping the bags of money. Raven then looked over her shoulder. The other robbers had already been aprehended. This was no surprise. Only suervillains ever seem to last very long, and only certain ones can last more than one encounter before becoming as weak as regular criminals. Raven sighed as she and the rest of the Titans then left the scene, as the police showed up to, undoubtedly, try and take the credit.

Later, the Titans returned the tower, done patrolling for the night, and done with the fighting, for now. Cyborg was rummaging through the fridge, looking for something edible. all he could find was some moldy cheese, Beast Boy's Tofu, and some small thing that was moving. He grimaced at the food, but decided he would try the moldy cheese. He picked it out from the fridge, and devoured it in one big bite. "Actually... not bad."

"Gross," muttered Raven, meditating with Starfire on the couch, as Beast Boy and Robin played a racing game on their collosal TV. Beast Boy was losing, badly, and wore a face of desair as his car was forced off the track by Robin's car, and exploded.

"Awwww, no way!" he yelled in disbelief, as Robin jumped up, obviously glad to have won. Seeing that their game was over, Cyborg walked over to the couch, and challenged Robin, the winner, adding in a small bet.

"Whoever loses has to trade their room with BB, tonight," Cyborg stated, wearing an almost evil grin, as Robin shuddered at the thought. Not just sleeing in Beast Boy's room, which was an utter mess, but his room being trashed by the end of the night, and he knew that Beast Boy could wreck his room in a short amount of time, and that would be horrible, as he had many important things in his room. "Not chicken, are you?" Cyborg added, seeing Robin's face, and knowing he didn't like to be called a chicken.

"What? Okay, I'll take you on. Prepared to lose?" Robin smiled as he picked up his controller. Cyborg picked his up, as well, and the two began. Beasy Boy, not all tooo interested in their game, walked over to the fridge, to eat. As he swung open the fridge, he scowled.

"Where's my Tofu?" He yelled, looking over to Cyborg.

Cyborg didn't look back, but answered, "Should be right there, next to that thing that is alive."

"It isn't!. All that's here is a bunch of moldy cheese!"

Cyborg then stopped playing, dropped his controller, and puled out his tongue, yelling "Ewwwwww!" as he realizing he had, in fact, eaten Beast Boy's tofu by mistake. But, as far as he was concerned, it wasn't his fault; tofu and moldy cheese look very similar to him. "Uh... sorry?" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Beast Boy stormed out of the room, saying he was going to go to the store to buy himself some more tofu.

And so Beast Boy bought tofu, before beginning to walk home. It was a rather boring trip to the store. Nothing at all had happened, except that he was staring at a cute check out girl a few isles down. He was _pretty_sure she was checking him out.... or staring at him. Probably the latter, considering he was like a minature Jolly Green Giant, but he could always dream, couldn't he?

He walked at a slow pace, licking his lips as he looked down at the bag full of tofu, hungrily. He then stopped, suddenly, for he realized something of grave imortance! He had forgotten to get that girl's number! "Maybe if I go back there-" and, in mid sentence, he stopped, as he felt something against his left cheek. He was frozen for a second, as something wet and sticky moved up his cheek. He slowly looked over to his side, to see a figure with a white face, bright red lips, and green hair. The figure, looking at beast boy then spoke.

"I'm a lizard." Beast boy jumped, taking a step back, shocked at this weird person who had just licked him.

"Who... who are you?" he asked, rather clichely.

"I already said: I'm a lizard, Animal Boy, I thought you would know? You can be one too, can't you?" The man replied, putting on a face of fake hurt.

"Wh-what?"

Just a moment later, Beast Boy, feeling groggy, for some reason, fell to the ground, his bag of tofu spilling over, as he heard a voice above him say "One down, four to go. Oh, this is so much fun!"


End file.
